


Tabula Rasa

by tantedrago



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tantedrago/pseuds/tantedrago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you remember this one Buffy episode where everybody forgot everything about their own life because Willow did a thing? Yeah, I remember that Buffy episode, too. </p>
<p>Let's assume we're in a happier place, where Myka, Pete, Claudia, Artie, Jinks, Leena and HG work happily for the warehouse together and things like death of important characters, "Instinct" or very overian cancer-y stuff did never happen. Because of reasons we all understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabula Rasa

**Author's Note:**

> All Warehouse stuff is Syfy's Warehouse stuff. I don't own anything but my own ideas and my lousy english. 
> 
> Stop, stop, stop. Before you start reading: This fic is not beta'd. I just wrote it down yesterday evening and today because I had this idea and needed to do it. My mother tongue is not English. I am German. It could be that there are many many mistakes in this fic (I read over it a bazillion times, I did my best. It's just a one shot.). Just be prepared.

When she woke up she decided it wasn't time yet to open her eyes so she kept them closed and she sighed a little. She wasn't really lying comfortable, what upset her. Her body was placed on a cold hard surface and her back complained a little about this circumstance.  
Slowly she became aware of those heavy, warm arms wrapped around her body and the other person that was snuggled to her back, spooning her gently and breathing slowly.  
She decided that another person hugging her in her sleep was an actual reason to open her eyes, especially because she searched in her head for a person that would be spoonable and found none.  
When opening her eyes, she peeked through dark curls and saw wooden floor. She streched and run her hand over that floor to her head, realising that the curls were her own. Were the hell was she? She collected her thoughts, realising that the questions where she was and who that person spooning her was were less important than the question who she was. Her mind was running very fast. Name? Age? No answers.  
With this realisation, she sat up immediately, wiping away those heavy arms placed on her waist and turned around to the man behind her.  
He was a dark haired guy with broad body structure and a really dorky facial expression in his sleep. He mumbled a little, his eyes fluttered and then he looked at her with the same confused face she believed she currently had.  
"Hello there, ...babe?" He asked softly and she decided that it was definitly not okay to be spooned on the floor by a strange guy who called her "babe" so she backed up on her backside untill her shoulders bumped into the couch behind her and she screamed. Terrified by her reaction, he mimicked her sudden behaviour and joined in her scream, his confused facial expression increasing.  
She noticed a moan from the couch behind her and stopped screaming. Her head turned into every corner of the room and she recognised they weren't alone. A foot dressed in a black leather boot dangled from the edge of the couch she was leaning against and a head was showing up next to the other couch at the other end of the room. The one who just raised her head was a young redhead, who had the same confused look on her face as the strange guy.  
"What did you give me to drink? That must have been some stiff booze, because I can't remember a thing." The redhead mumbled, rubbing her eyes and yawning.  
"Wait, I literally can't remember a thing! Where am I? ...Frak! Who am I?!"  
"So you don't remember, too?", A female voice with a thick british accent came from the same direction the dangling foot with the leather boot was placed, "I assume we are suffering from the same memory loss." The owner of the voice and the foot sat up on the couch, she had black hair and dark brown eyes that glanced highly intelligent through the room and met our protagonist's eyes.  
"Well, hello.", she said and smiled, "Did you wake us with this really impressive scream?"  
"Uhm."  
"Not wanting to suggest it was annoying or bad. Actually I quite enjoyed your voice untill this other, more masculine voice joined you in. What was the reason for all that screaming?" The raven haired woman asked. In reaction, the strange guy jumped up. He seemed to have thought a little and smiled.  
"So we all have no idea who or where we are?" He asked and looked at his former spooning partner in sorrow.  
"I...I...yes, you're right. I don't know where I am or who I am." She answered.  
With the urge to actually do something against this current state of confusion, to solve this puzzle, she stood up and looked around.  
"There must be something that could remind us. Maybe we can do something against this memory loss by looking at familiar objects or faces." She turned her head back to the british woman on the couch who smirked at her and watched her with a strange interest.  
"Maybe we have IDs!" The redhead was now standing and padded down her own body, apparently searching for mentioned IDs.  
The strange guy grabbed at his belt and he smiled: "I found something!"  
Everybody looked at him in anticipation.  
"It's a badge!" He proclaimed and pulled it off from his belt.  
"Wow, secret service! Am I an agent? That would be super awesome." He opened the leather case and smiled. "Jackpot! It's me on the photo. I am an agent. Agent Peter Lattimer." He read out loud and looked at the others.  
"Wonderful." The british woman smirked again.  
"I don't have a badge or a passport with me." The redhead explained and looked disappointed.  
"But you have a badge, too!" Peter pointed at his former spooning partner's belt and she looked down and grabbed it from her belt. She wasn't able to open it, because he ripped it out of her hand and opened it.  
"Agent Meeka Bering." He read out loud.  
She looked over his shoulder at the ID and said "Myka."  
"Myka?" He asked.  
"Yes. Myka. That sounds more familiar to me. Despite the fact that this name doesn't say anything to me."  
She searched for any memories connected to this name. There were none. But she decided it was a good name and she could arrange with it. Was she really a secret service agent? Something about that sounded strange to her. And it didn't explain or was connected to the memory loss.  
Myka looked at the british woman.  
"And you are?"  
"I seem to be affected by the same misfortune as our young lady here." The woman answered, nodding into the redhead's direction, "Because I have no passport, too."  
"I'm sorry." Myka frowned a little.  
"But I have decided that it is better to find a name for me, so we will be able to adress us properly whilst solving this puzzle." The british woman explained, "You can call me Emily. I think I like that name."  
The redhead laughed.  
"When you are allowed to choose names then I want to do that, too. My name is Sophi. That's my choice."  
Myka held up her hands.  
"Okay, now that we all got our names, we should probably find out what's going on and why..."  
She was interrupted by a female scream from another room.  
"Oh god! Who are you? What are you doing? Don't touch me!"  
"I didn't touch you! You touched me!" A male voice grumped back.  
The group looked at eachother and moved to the other room.  
A woman with dark curly hair was holding up a broom, apperantly trying to protect herself from an older man with grey curls and very bushy eyebrows who leaned back in awe on a dining chair. They must have woken up together on the chairs bend over the dining table, files were placed in front of bushy eyebrow guy and in front of a chair that someone had pulled back. Myka assumed, the woman with the dark curls had sat on that chair before she had jumped up to threathen the man with the broom.  
A man with very short hair came through the other door.  
"Okay, what is going on? Where am I? Who are you...Who am I?" He asked.  
"We have no idea." Sophi answered, "But nice to meet you. I'm Sophi."  
The man looked at her .  
"You're lying." He explained.  
"Pardon?"  
"Your name isn't Sophi. I can tell that you are lying."  
Silence.  
"Okay, you got me. I made that name up because I don't know what my real name is. We all don't know who we are or what's going on."  
"What is going on, indeed?" The man with the bushy eyebrows said, "Could you please take that broom down? I didn't touch you. You touched me. I don't know who you are and I'm not interested in any touching."  
Emily nodded and started speaking.  
"Everybody needs to calm down untill we figured out the current situation. We all seem to suffer from the same memory loss. Nobody seems to know who they are and we are all together in this house. If you could please check your pockets or belts for any passports or badges. We found two IDs to identificate Myka and Peter." She nodded into their direction.  
Myka glanced at her. She liked the way Emily talked and that she was able to stay so calm in this completely scary situation.  
The guy with the eyebrows padded over the pockets of his shirt and his pants, the woman with the dark curls mimicked him.  
"I am Agent Steven Jinks!" The short haired man explained while looking at his badge. "I am an agent? Secret service? Very nice."  
"Join the club!" Peter grinned. "Myka here and I are agents, too. I'm Peter Lattimer."  
Sophi giggled. "Jinksy." She whispered.  
"So we are colleagues?" Myka asked, "But that doesn't explain this very inappropiate way you cuddled with me when we woke up."  
"Well, you are an attractive woman." Peter answered.  
"Eeewww." Sophi made a disgusted noise.  
"What?" Peter asked.  
"You two? I don't know. It seems so wrong to me." She explained.  
"Yes." Myka nodded, "It doesn't work for me either."  
She peeked at Emily. Myka couldn't explain it but she felt a connection to her. Something inside her wanted to be with this woman. She liked the way she talked, her behaviour, everything about her was so likable.  
Emily's eyes met her's and Myka blushed and looked down to the ground.  
"Okay, I haven't got a badge or an ID with me!", the older man explained.  
"Yeah, me neither.", the curly haired woman explained. "But I do have a lot of keys." She hold a lanyard up.  
"And I have found a little device with buttons on it. Somebody explain that please." The older man mentioned.  
The woman with the dark curls looked very interested at everybody, blinked and shook her head slowly.  
"Is something wrong?" Myka asked.  
"Don't you see this?" She shook her head again and blinked. "Maybe it's connected to the memory loss, but I see you all in different colours. Like you have auras or something."  
"Auras?" Sophi asked in surprise.  
"You can read our auras?" Peter asked, "Awesome."  
Emily rolled his eyes at him.  
"You all seem to have different colours and I can read your moods." the young woman explained. She looked at Pete. "You seem to be completely in tune."  
"And this is...good?" He asked.  
"I think that's very rare. No one else here seems to be so in tune. Especially not in this situation."  
"Well," Myka explained, "That could also mean that he's just an dumb idiot who doesn't care about what's happening."  
"Ouch." Peter hold a hand up to his chest like he was shoot and he swayed.  
"Okay." Steven explained, "This doesn't solve anything. We have to figure out who we are and what we are doing together."  
Peter walked around the room, he passed Steven and walked through the door he just came in. Steven's gaze followed him and he looked confused.  
Myka walked behind Peter and watched him opening the front door in the hall.  
"Okay!" He explained, "This is literally the most boring place in the world. There is just a street down there and...oh wait...there is a sign."  
"What does it say?" Myka asked.  
"Leena's Bed and Breakfast. We are in a B&B?"  
"Well, this would explain all those keys." The woman with the dark curls said, "And since I have those keys, I might be Leena?" She asked.  
"That would make sense." Emily explained.  
"Okay, so we have now names for everybody." Sophi said, "I mean some of our names are made up but I am Sophi, you are Emily, this is Leena, we have Myka, Pete and Jinksy."  
"Steven." Steven hissed.  
"Steven." Sophi rolled her eyes.  
"I don't have a name." The older man with the grey hair explained.  
Peter walked in again and Myka followed him.  
"There are stairs in the hall, maybe our rooms are there?"  
"I don't have a name!" The older man said again very grumpy.  
"Well, you shall be named 'Grumps'." Sophi smiled.  
He squinted his eyes.  
"That's not funny." He frowned, "Oh,... I suddenly have very strange feelings about you."  
"About me?" Sophi asked.  
"Yes. Like I'm a little proud of you but also disappointed about your behaviour and hopeful that you'll change to the better." He explained and blinked in surprise.  
"That sounds like the emotions a father would have for his child." Emily glanced at them.  
"So you are my father?" Sophi asked and seemed disappointed, "Because I also have feelings for you like I want to impress you but I'm afraid you might be disappointed and you also annoy me."  
The two of them looked at eachother.  
"Pop?" Sophi asked and opened her arms for him. She tried to wrap her arms around his neck but he wiped them of.  
"No hugging. I don't like all the touching." He explained and shook his head.  
"Grumps suits you so much better."  
"Well at least this would explain why you are so young." Leena said, "While we are all older than you."  
"So we all have small connections to eachother?" Steven asked, "I mean some of us seem to be colleagues. Myka, Peter and me. We work for the secret service. We live at Leena's? For what reason ever. Sophi lives here with her father and you are...?" he pointed at Emily.  
"I don't know how I am connected to this." Emily explained, "But I want to try something."  
She walked over to Myka who looked at her in surprise.  
"What do you want to try?"  
"Just hold still and tell me how you are feeling."  
Emily looked deeply into Myka's eyes and Myka could feel herself blush, she had to look down and swallow hard. The british woman moved closer, she stroke with her hands over Myka's armes which were crossed in front of her chest. Emily's eyes were searching Myka's but they didn't find them so she leaned closer. Myka could feel her breath on her neck and had to swallow again. She wiped Emily's hands off her arms and backed up.  
"Okay. Hot." Peter said bluntly.  
"What was that about?" Sophi asked.  
"Their auras seemed to reach for eachother. Their colours changed a little. It was like they wanted to be with eachother." Leena explained.  
"Well, this would lead me to assume that I might be a kind of gay." Emily explained, "And that I'm a little in love with Myka. But that's just an assumption. We can't be sure about anything in this case."  
She smirked at Myka who had crossed her arms again with her gaze pinned on the ground while still having a light blush on her cheeks.  
"So maybe you are her girlfriend?" Sophi asked.  
"Yeah, maybe not." Myka looked at her and frowned. She didn't need any romantic disturbance now. Especially not a disturbance about inappropiate feelings for a strange woman she didn't know. Eventhough she felt deeply connected to this woman and had the great urge to be with her. If she couldn't remember that woman this connection didn't have to mean anything.  
"Okay, you are both gay?" Steven asked, "Good that someone admitted this first because I seem to have a thing for my own gender, too."  
"What do you mean?" Peter asked him.  
"I glanced at your butt three times."  
"You mean...?"  
"It's a nice butt."  
"Okay, thank you."  
"But that's it. Everything I feel for you is just friendship and annoyance."  
"That hurt me a little."  
"But I appreciate your body."  
"That sounds much better."  
Sophi's father rolled his eyes. "Stop flirting, now! We still have this very funny thing going on that everyone suffers from memory loss and we don't know why."  
"Sorry, grump pop." Sophie laughed.  
"Well I am very heterosexual." Peter explained, "I had a little reaction to Emily looking at Myka like she wanted to make sweet lady love to her."  
"Peter!" Myka yelled.  
"I just wanted to tell that I am very confirmed about my sexuality. And that I have no problem that Steven is looking at my ass."  
"Peter!"  
"Okay, I'll stop it." Peter looked down and rubbed his nose. Then his smile came back.  
"So, are we now going upstairs and look if our rooms are there?"  
"I actually believe this is a good idea although Peter gives the impression that he likes our current state of amnesia." Emily explained.  
"No, I'm as freaked out as you are about this but I kind of make the best out of it and I think it's an interesting puzzle to solve."  
"Righty-ho then." Emily smiled and moved to the hall.  
Myka, Peter, Steven and Sophi followed her.  
Leena glared at Sophi's father who just looked at her.  
"I didn't touch you." He said.  
She raised an eyebrow.  
"I really didn't."  
They stared awkwardly into eachothers eyes.  
"What are all these files about?" Leena asked.  
Upstairs Myka automatically headed a certain door. She had the feeling to know that door like she had walked through it very often in her life. She decided that this might be her room so she walked in.  
She wasn't disappointed: A big bed with a teddybear on it, books all over the shelves on the walls, a well organised desk, she felt connected to this place. But why did she have a room, which was obvioulsy equipped for a very long stay, in a B&B? That didn't make any sense.  
Myka walked over to the shelves and touched the backside of a book in it. H.G. Wells. It was funny that she didn't remember her own life and the people around her but Victorian authors and their books. Well, she also remembered the other authors and their books in her shelf. She had no idea why she had the feeling that this one was important.  
"So have you found something that gives you a memory?" Emily's voice said behind her.  
"What?" Myka asked, "Uhm, maybe. I don't know."  
"Well, I have found a purse. We should look what's inside." Emily sat down on Myka's bed and emptied the purse on it. Myka joined her.  
"That's a wallet." She said and picked it up. She looked at Emily.  
"Open it." Emily said and reached for another object that Myka identified as a badge like her's.  
Inside the wallet there was an ID card with a photo of Emily on it.  
"Yes, we found you." Myka explained and looked at Emily who just opened the badge.  
"What does it say?" She asked.  
"Emily Lake." Myka explained, "Wow, it seems you really remembered your name. That's interesting."  
"I'm not quite sure about this, Myka. This badge has also my photo on it and it says 'Helena G. Wells'."  
"Two different names? That's odd." Myka frowned.  
"I agree."  
"Your name is H.G. Wells?" Myka asked with a smirk.  
"Pardon?"  
"Like the famous Victorian father of science fiction?"  
"That doesn't say anything to me."  
"You gotta be kidding me. The famous author? I happen to be a big fan. Look at my shelves. I have a lot of his books." Myka pointed at the shelves.  
"Still no memory."  
"So, okay. You have two names. And since you are an agent, too..."  
Emily looked at her in suprise and smiled. "What do you mean? That I am a double agent? Or I have two identities? Working undercover? That sounds like a big adventure."  
Myka put the wallet back on the bed. "I don't know." She said, looking down on the bed because the way Emily looked at her was suddenly uncomfortable for her. Her heart was pounding in her chest, she felt awkward and still she just wanted to touch the woman in front of her.  
Emily's hands covered her own and Myka looked up, realising that Emily's gaze was pinned on the bed, too.  
"You can't tell me you aren't feeling this." Emily whispered and looked up in her face. Myka swallowed and stared at Emily's lips. They were red and full and so kissable.  
Myka leaned over like she gravitated towards Emily. She couldn't resist. When Emily's lips brushed over her own, she sighed. The kiss was soft and light but Myka soon needed to deepen it. She entwined their fingers and pulled Emily closer to wrap her arms around her shoulders. The objects on Myka's bed fell down to the ground but neither of them cared, they just kissed and tried to increase the contact of their bodies.  
Emily pulled away from the kiss and rested her forehead against Myka's.  
"Alright." She said, "I seem to be right. I am in love with you, definitely. My whole body and my brain is reacting to you. It's not only that I am attracted to you. We are connected, I can feel that."  
Myka pressed her lips again against Emily's. Emily parted her lips to let Myka's tongue in and moaned when Myka pushed her bodie against her's.  
The pulled away again to breathe and looked into eachother's eyes.  
"I think I like the name 'Helena' better." Myka explained.  
"Helena it is then, darling."  
"EVERYBODY COME DOWN HERE! LEENA AND I FOUND SOMETHING!" A male voice yelled from downstairs.  
Myka and Helena stood up from the bed and joined the others in the hall. Peter smiled and chewed.  
"I found cookies under my bed. I am such a cool guy."  
"Because you have pastries in storage under your bed?" Helena asked.  
"No,...but yes, that's very cool, too. But I also have a super awesome collection of comic books."  
Myka could see in Helena's eyes that the smile she showed Pete wasn't very honest.  
The group walked down the stairs and sat down at the dining table where Leena and the guy with the eyebrows waited for them.  
He hold a file up.  
"These are files from some kind of secret facility." He explained.  
"Like the secret service?" Steven asked.  
"Yes, but I've never heard about it. Its name is Warehouse 13. It's a file about a case with a mysterious object. I didn't understand everything but it's an object that makes people behave strange and the Agents Myka Bering and Pete Lattimer just collected it from Las Vegas and this is your report."  
Myka looked at Peter. "So we are partners?"  
She was working with this guy? Myka suddenly questioned her wish to get her memory back.  
Peter frowned.  
"You said 'Warehouse 13'? Something about this is giving me a big vibe."  
"A vibe?" Myka asked in suprise.  
"Yes."  
"Brilliant." She sighed, "Brilliant."  
"What does this even mean 'an object that makes people behave strange'? Like magic?" Steven asked.  
"Well, I have found something, too." Sophi said and reached down to her feet. With a loud noise she let fall a big book on the table.  
"What is this?" The guy with the eyebrows asked.  
"Manual." Sophi read out loud. "Warehouse 13 manual."  
"Give it to me." Myka reached over the table. "I have the feeling that I'm a fast reader and you can go on talking. I can multitask." She opened the book and started reading. After a few seconds she frowned, but read on. This sounded ridiculous, but she was grateful for every clue she found about this memory loss.  
"Okay and here is another file." The guy with the eyebrows said. "This file was written by an agent who is called Arthur Nielsen." He smiled.  
"Who is Arthur Nielsen?" Peter aked.  
"Well, let's look. Steven, Peter, who is left? Oh, right. Me! I'm Arthur. I have a name."  
"Sophi Nielsen." Sophi softly said and shook her head.  
"What is this file about?" Helena asked.  
"Yes, I think, that's also very important. The file says that an 'artifact' would be delivered this morning. It's Théodule-Armand Ribot's bow tie."  
"Oh." Myka said. "This would be a very big connection."  
"Connection?"  
Myka sighed over her book. "Théodule Ribot was the first scientists who explored amnesia. And since we are all suffering from amnesia I would make an assumption that this has a connection. And following what I just read from this manual I would say, we are not working for the secret service but for a much more secret facility that hunts mysterious objects."  
"Mysterious objects?"  
"Maybe there are objects that are dangerous for the world and we collect them and keep them safe?" Myka explained and read on.  
"So, where are they?" Pete asked and started looking around, "Has somebody seen a fancy bow tie?"  
"I highly doubt that we store dangerous and mysterious objects in a Bed and Breakfast. It seems that we are just living here and the place where we store those objects is somewhere else." Helena explained.  
"Do we have cars?" Myka asked.  
"Yes, I have seen some cars when I opened the door." Peter answered.  
"Well, do we have navigation devices? Because the book tells us a landmark where this 'warehouse' seems to be."  
"Perfect." Leena answered. "Let's search this house."  
Half an hour later the group stood in front of a very big, very impressive house. They all looked up in awe and nobody said a word.  
"Wow." Peter made after a while.  
"Indeed." Helena agreed.  
Silence again.  
"Okay, let's go inside." Steven moved forwards to a small door and looked at it, "There is no doorknob."  
Peter banged at the door.  
"Open!" he yelled, "The agents want to go inside!"  
Arthur pulled out the device he had found in his pocket and pointed at the door. When he pushed a button, the door opened.  
"HA! I knew this was good for something."  
Myka moved to the door, still holding the manual in her hand. She had went on reading in the car when Peter drove them.  
She glanced inside.  
"There is a long white and bright tunnel inside." She yelled at the others, "It looks save and almost says 'Entrance to a secret facility."  
The group slowly moved through the tunnels. Peter reached for one of the poles at the walls and Myka looked strict at him.  
"Peter, it says 'Do not touch.'"  
"Sorry."  
"Here is another door. With buttons." Leena explained.  
Everybody looked at the buttons in awe. No one moved untill Helena reached forward.  
"We have to try everything out." She said and pushed one of those buttons.  
A blue device opened and blinked.  
"Uhm?" Steven asked.  
"It looks like a scanner to me." Sophi explained, "Like a retinal scanner or something. Very cool. I love the tech-y stuff."  
She moved her face over the device.  
"Sophi, be careful." Myka yelled. Suddenly a noise. The screen next to the device showed Sophi's face and the caption read "Claudia Donovan."  
"Knock knock, little warehouse." Sophi said, "Oh, wait. 'Claudia Donovan'? That's my name?"  
The door opened.  
"So we are not related? Squeal of delight. I will not have problems with bushy eyebrows in the future." she looked at Arthur, who made a grumpy noise and walked through the door. The group followed him.  
They entered a very messy room. Old objects were settled in the shelves on the wall, Pete looked very interested at an iron armour, computers blinked on the tables, there was a keyboard and white boards. Some bigger and smaller wooden boxes were stacked at the wall. One of the smaller ones was broken. Wood shavings poked out of a hole.  
"This is an office." Myka explained, "A very messy office. But an office."  
Pete moved over to the windows at the other side of the office and peeked through the blends.  
"Holy mother of..." He said, moved to the only door next to the windows, opened it and walked through.  
"You gotta see this. Holy...wow, it's like...wow, I have no words for this."  
The group joined him on a balcony behind the door. Everybody gasped.  
In front of them: Shelves and shelves and shelves. Myka was completely flabbergasted. She couldn't see the end of this big store.  
"Wow. That's a really big warehouse." Peter said after a while.  
Everybody nodded.  
"Is this a zeppelin over there?" Helena asked.  
"It definitely looks like one." Steven answered.  
"I don't know what to say." Leena mumbled, "This is just overwhelming."  
"So we work here every day? Together? In this big house full of wonders?" Claudia asked.  
"This is endless." Myka explained, "I can't see the other end."  
"An endless house of endless wonders." Peter chuckled.  
"How could we possibly find a bow tie in this...?" Helena asked.  
"Oh.", Myka answered, "Remember? This file written by Arthur said that the bow tie was just delivered. There are wooden boxes in the office. Maybe that's the delivery?"  
The group moved back inside the office and took place in front of the boxes.  
"This one is damaged." Helena picked up the very small wooden box and peeked through the whole, "Aces! There is a bow tie in it."  
Peter took the box out of her hands and grabbed through the hole. When he held the bow tie up, he swayed. He looked confused at the others.  
"Uhm, hello. Who are you? Why is everybody looking at me?" he asked.  
"Oh no." Arthur said, "With touching the bow tie he lost his memory again."  
"Yes! I've read that somewhere in the book. You shouldn't touch the 'artifacts' without gloves."  
-"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Claudia wanted to know.  
"Could I guess that Pete is basically five years old and wants to touch everything on his own?"  
"Gloves!" Helena said, "There are purple ones on the table next to the computer." She walked over and put them on.  
"Peter." she said and opened her gloved right hand in his direction, "Could you hand me the bow tie, please?"  
"Am I Peter?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay."  
"Arthur. What else did you read in the file? How does this curiosity work?" Helena asked Arthur.  
"Ehm, you lose your memory when you touch it. And when the is not steadily neutralised it will affect everybody in its near surrounding to lose their memory after a while after a previous faint."  
"So we can assume that we all worked at the warehouse this morning and because this box, which neutralises it, is damaged, the 'artifact' could affect us all? But we didn't recognise it and home at Leena's we passed out and woke up without memory." Claudia explained.  
"This sounds very comprehensible." Helena nodded.  
"Okay, how do we neutralise such an artifact?" Steven asked, "Its neutralisation box is broken."  
Myka opened the manual again and went back to the pages about 'artifact neutralisation'.  
"At first we should try to 'flush the artifact in neutralisation fluid'." She explained.  
"Peter." Helena raised an eyebrow at Peter, "Don't touch anything around here. I don't want to deal with other odd situations because you couldn't hold your hands still."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Could you just sit down on this chair and be calm, please? Thank you."  
Leena moved behind Peter and watched over him.  
"Neutralisation fluid?" Steven asked.  
"Where do we get something like this?" Arthur wanted to know.  
Myka again turned pages in the manual.  
"It says that there is a machine in the warehouse that produces the neutralisation fluid. It should be stored in cans or is worked into neutralisation bags."  
"Oh! Oh! Oh!", Claudia suddenly jumped up and down, "There is a can on the other computer table. Maybe this fluid is inside it!"  
She moved over and glanced at the running computer.  
"I would love to browse through the files on this computer. It looks very important and cool."  
"Sophi...I mean, Claudia. Please concentrate." Arthur reminded her.  
"Sorry, grumps."  
She opened the can.  
"Bingo! There is some purple fluid inside the can. Does the manual say that the fluid is purple?"  
Myka looked over the pages.  
"Yes."  
Helena moved over.  
"Alright then. 'Artifact neutralisation'. Everybody be prepared. I don't know what will happen."  
She let the bow tie fall into the liquid. Suddenly there were bright sparks and everybody gasped and had to cover their eyes. Myka moved her face away and closed her eyes.  
When the bright light was gone, everybody looked at eachother and blinked.  
Claudia giggled.  
"Artie and my father, yes that was a very funny one, HG." She laughed.  
"Steve, you 'appreciate' my body? I knew it! I knew it!" Pete jumped up and down and pointed with his index fingers at him, "I can take my shirt of if you want so you can appreciate it more."  
"No thanks, Pete." Steve closed his eyes again.  
Myka looked around and smiled at everybody. They all seemed to have their memories back and she knew who she was, too.  
She was Myka Bering, an agent of the Warehouse 13, this was her happy place.  
Suddenly her eyes met Helena's and the realisation hit her. Helena smiled softly at her but looked worried.  
Myka blinked and then she turned around. She opened the door and marched through the white tunnel. What did that mean? She kissed Helena. Helena had explained that she had feelings for her. But they both had suffered from amnesia. They didn't know who they were. Helena's amnesia went so far that she even didn't know who the author H.G. Wells was, because she was that historical person. They all were confused. But she, Myka, was sure about her feelings for Helena. She just didn't talk to her about this because she was afraid. Afraid to lose her friend again, afraid to frighten her.  
Outside the warehouse, Myka gasped for the fresh air and massaged her temples. She walked up and down untill the door opened again and Helena appeared.  
Myka turned away from Helena and pinned her gaze on the ground. She couldn't look at Helena. Not after what happened.  
"Myka." Helena said and Myka inhaled the air loudly.  
"I know that you are confused and worried, now. But there is no need for this." Helena moved closer and put a hand on Myka's shoulder. Myka sighed from the touch.  
"Could you please turn around and look at me, darling?"  
Myka did as she was asked but still looked down to the ground. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and swallowed.  
Helena put her arms on Myka's shoulders and leaned back to be able to look into her eyes.  
She smiled at Myka.  
"Everything I said was true. And it is still true, Myka. I am in love with you, definitely. My whole body and my brain is reacting to you. It's not only that I am attracted to you. We are connected."  
She waited a little.  
"Myka, I really love you. And I hope that you are in love with me, too. This is everything I wish for."  
Myka swallowed again. She looked up into Helena's eyes and listened to her own heart. After a while, she slowly started smiling.  
"So is this a yes?" Helena asked, "Do you love me?"  
Myka nodded. "Yes."  
She leaned over and sighed when Helena's lips met hers. Knowing that the person she just kissed was the one person she knew better than anyone else was so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Sophi Knight is the name of the actress who played 10-year-old Claudia.


End file.
